Vendetta
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: While searching for a birthday present for Paige, Phoebe encounters a woman who looks remarkably like her mother. However, she soon discovers that she has a very different connection to this woman than her dead mother.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"Vendetta"  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between season 5 episodes "House Call" and "Sand Frisco Dreamin'".)  
  
* * *  
  
While searching for a birthday present for Paige, Phoebe encounters a woman who looks remarkably like her mother. However, she soon discovers that she has a very different connection to this woman than her dead mother.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Phoebe looked around the department store. Paige's birthday was coming up and Phoebe had yet to find a gift for her. She had promised herself it wouldn't be like it had been with Prue. No card three days late as an afterthought. With Paige, it was going to be different.  
  
But she just couldn't find anything that seemed right for Paige. Two days of searching and she still had no idea what to get. There was still so much about Paige she didn't know. So, on a whim, Phoebe had taken off early from her job and had been browsing through the department store for something, anything, that Paige might like.  
  
As Phoebe tried to think of what to get her younger sister, he gaze fell on a woman across the store. The woman was paying for a purchase at the cosmetics counter. Phoebe just stared at the woman. It couldn't possibly be who it looked like.  
  
Yet, Phoebe knew that face. The hairstyle was even the same. Even the smile seemed the same. But that was impossible. Phoebe was staring at the face of her dead mother.  
  
The woman turned and glanced in Phoebe's direction. Phoebe immediately turned away. This was impossible. Her mother was dead. She had been dead for years. Even when her mother appeared at the manor, she was a spirit. She couldn't be flesh and blood.  
  
"Excuse me," said a voice behind her.  
  
Phoebe turned and looked directly in the face of the woman. Her heart nearly stopped. Even the voice was similar. And the way the woman accented her words. But at this closer inspection, Phoebe could tell it wasn't her mother. The woman looked enough like Patty to be her sister, but the face was distinctively different.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked the woman. "I noticed you staring at me and to be quite frank, you looked like you had just seen a ghost."  
  
"What?" muttered Phoebe. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's that you look so much like my mother that it's remarkable."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," said the woman. "Looking at you, I can imagine your mother must be quite beautiful."  
  
"Yes, she was," said Phoebe. "She died when I was very young."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said the woman. "No wonder you were staring. It must have been quite a shock. My name is Marie Parker."  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell," said Phoebe. "I was just so shocked when I saw you. Even though it's been a long time, sometimes it's still hard to believe she's gone."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," said Marie. "I recently lost my son. Sometimes it's very hard."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Phoebe. "I hope I didn't stir up any bad memories for you."  
  
"Not at all," said the woman. "I still have my memories. So, what brings you in here today?"  
  
"A birthday present for my sister," said Phoebe. "Only I can't figure out what to get her."  
  
"I'll tell you what," said the woman, handing Phoebe a card. "I own a little shop that carries an assortment of unusual items. Things you don't usually find in a department store like this. Why don't you come by and look around. Maybe you can find something there that she would like."  
  
"Thanks," said Phoebe, "I think I will. She does have unusual taste."  
  
"Then I'm sure we'll find something for her," said Marie, smiling. "I specialize in unusual."  
  
"Great," said Phoebe. "I'll see you there, then."  
  
"Good," said Marie. "I'm looking forward to it." 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
"I'm telling you, Piper," said Phoebe, "she looked remarkably like mom. For just a moment, I thought it was mom. It was kind of eerie."  
  
"Well, they say we all have a double out there somewhere," said Piper. "Are you sure it wasn't a demon or something?"  
  
"Buying makeup?" questioned Phoebe. "I don't think so. Besides, I didn't even know I was going in that store. It was kind of an impulse thing."  
  
"Just be careful," said Piper. "You know how devious demons can be."  
  
"I will," said Phoebe.  
  
"Will what?" asked Paige, coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Be careful," said Phoebe. "I met a woman today who looks just like mom."  
  
"Weird," said Paige. "You sure it wasn't a demon?"  
  
"Why does everyone we meet have to be a demon?" asked Phoebe. "Can't we just meet some normal people once in a while?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Piper, "we have such a good track record there. Oh."  
  
"You okay?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, just the baby kicking again," responded Piper.  
  
"Let me feel, let me feel," said Paige, putting her hand on Piper's abdomen.  
  
"Too late," said Piper. "It's usually over by the time I say anything."  
  
"Phoebe, why don't you have a premonition about when the baby's going to kick again?" said Paige. "That way you can tell me and I can be ready for it."  
  
"Oh, sure," said Phoebe, " like I can have a premonition whenever I want. That would be handy. It's not an active power, remember? I don't have any control over it."  
  
"Besides," said Piper, "there's that whole magic for personal gain thing, remember?"  
  
"Just to feel the baby kick?" questioned Paige. "That's not much of personal gain."  
  
"If you benefit in any way, it's personal gain," said Leo, coming into the kitchen. "What are we talking about?"  
  
"Paige wants me to have a premonition so she can feel the baby kick," said Phoebe.  
  
"Is that all?" asked Leo, smiling.  
  
"She's my first niece," said Paige. "I'd like to feel her kick just once. Is that so bad?"  
  
"Phoebe's premonitions are to help the innocent," said Leo. "Besides, if she could have a premonition to feel the baby kick, I'd have asked her to have one a long time ago."  
  
"Well, since I can't have premonitions on demand," said Phoebe, "the whole discussion seems moot to me."  
  
"Exactly," said Piper. "Speaking of the baby, are those modifications I asked for done yet?"  
  
"I'm working on it," said Leo. "Another couple of hours and they'll be done."  
  
"Good," said Piper.  
  
"Modifications?" questioned Phoebe.  
  
"I seemed to have made the changing table in the nursery a little too low," said Leo. "Piper asked me to fix it."  
  
"A little?" questioned Piper. "I practically have to bend over to reach it."  
  
"It's not that bad," said Leo. "Besides, when I'm finished, it will be the perfect height. Trust me."  
  
"I always do," said Piper, kissing him.  
  
"Phoebe," said Paige, "I thought you could give me a hand on the family history. I think I have most of it right, but I'd like you to help me check it."  
  
"Oh, uh, she can't," said Piper. "She's going to run an errand for me. I can help you with the history."  
  
"I thought you'd be busy with dinner," said Paige.  
  
"I can do both," said Piper. "I'm very multi-faceted."  
  
"Great," said Paige. "I'll go get my notes."  
  
"What's that all about?" asked Leo, after Paige had left the kitchen. "I can run the errand for you."  
  
"She's really looking for a birthday present for Paige," said Piper. "But it's a surprise, so don't spoil it."  
  
"I think I can keep a secret," said Leo, smiling.  
  
"Thanks, Piper," said Phoebe. "I won't be gone long. I just hope I can find something at this place. This is harder than I thought it was going to be."  
  
"At least you aren't waiting like you used to do with Prue and me," said Piper.  
  
"I'll be back soon," said Phoebe, going into the living room to get her car keys. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
Phoebe looked at the sign hanging over the front entrance to the small shop. Odds And Ends. There was a sign hanging on the front door that read "Closed". Tentatively she tried the handle. The door wasn't locked. It was just after six. The card said the store was open until six. She cautiously opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
A small bell on the top of the door jingled as she opened the door. She looked around the shop. Shelves filled the room with a variety of items on them. The light scent of incense hung in the air. Immediately to her left was a small counter with a cash register on it.  
  
"I'm sorry, we're closed," said Marie, coming out from behind one of the shelves. Then she saw Phoebe standing inside the front door. "Well, Phoebe. I didn't expect to see you so soon."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Phoebe, "you're closed. I can come back another time."  
  
"Nonsense," said Marie. "You came all this way. Besides, I usually hang around for a while after closing, anyway. To get ready for the next day. Come in, come in. I'm sure we can find something for your sister."  
  
Phoebe closed the door behind her. The shop wasn't what she expected. Then she realized she wasn't sure what she had expected.  
  
"The incense smells good," said Phoebe.  
  
"It has a relaxing affect on people," said Marie. "I read somewhere it makes them feel more comfortable and, hopefully, they'll buy more. Besides, I like it."  
  
"I can see why," said Phoebe. "It's not real heavy. I once went to a Catholic funeral. That incense could choke a horse."  
  
"No doubt," said Marie. "Now, you need a gift for your sister. Tell me. What kinds of things does she like? What does she like to do?"  
  
"That's the difficult part," said Phoebe. "Actually, she's my half sister. And we didn't know about her until a couple of years ago. I'm still getting to know her."  
  
""How wonderful for you," said Marie. "Still, I'm sure we can find something. As the name of the shop implies, I carry an assortment of things. I'm sure there's something here she'll enjoy."  
  
Phoebe looked around the shop. It was a very eclectic assortment of items. Suddenly something caught her eye. Sitting on a shelf to her right was a crystal ball. Phoebe walked over and looked at the price tag.  
  
"Twelve hundred dollars?" questioned Phoebe.  
  
"Oh, quite reasonable, I assure you," said Marie. "Most so-called 'crystal' balls are actually made from glass. Genuine crystal is actually somewhat rare. This one is made of genuine crystal."  
  
"A little out of my price range, I'm afraid," said Phoebe.  
  
"So, does your sister have an interest in the occult?" asked Marie.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that," said Phoebe.  
  
"I might have just the thing," said Marie. "It's in the back. I just got it in a few days ago. And I'll give you a very good price on it. Come on. Let me show you what it is."  
  
Phoebe followed Marie into the back room. The room was cluttered with half opened crates. A table sat in the middle of the room filled with objects. Marie reached down and picked up an ornately carved dagger.  
  
"This," she said, "is called an athame. It's a ceremonial dagger used in various rituals. This one is quite old."  
  
"Yeah, I know what an athame is," said Phoebe.  
  
"Of course you do, dear," said Marie. "After all, you've used one often enough."  
  
"What?" questioned Phoebe.  
  
Suddenly Phoebe didn't feel so well. Her head was starting to swim and her vision began to blur.  
  
"The affects of the incense, I'm afraid," said Marie. "Don't worry. It's only temporary. And it's not dangerous. It will just make you sleep for a while."  
  
Phoebe didn't answer. She was having trouble focusing. She tried to turn and leave the shop. But she had taken only a couple of steps when she suddenly lost consciousness. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes and looked around. She was tied to a chair, sitting in some sort of cave. A stone ledge protruded from one wall. The athame sat on the ledge. A single opening was in one wall across from her that led to an adjoining cavern. She tried to get free of the ropes that bound her. But she was too securely tied. The ropes cut into her wrists and ankles.  
  
"Leo," she called out. "Leo, I need you right now."  
  
"I'm afraid your White Lighter can't hear you, dear," said Marie, coming into the cave. "Not down here."  
  
"Marie?" questioned Phoebe. "What's going on?"  
  
"Really," said Marie, "I had heard you were much more intuitive than that. But then I expected it to be much more difficult to capture a Charmed One. You made it almost too easy."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"What do I want?" repeated Marie, anger in her words. "What do I want? I want you to pay for what you did. I want you to suffer as I've suffered. I want you to beg for death.  
  
"Too bad you don't have Paige's orbing power. Or Piper's explosive ability. That would make things a lot easier for you. But all you have is your precognitive ability. And your levitation ability. Not very handy in this situation, are they?"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I told you," said Marie. "My name is Marie." Suddenly Marie changed form. "But that's my human name. I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to pronounce my given name."  
  
Marie was a demon. Her skin was a deep shade of red. Although her eyes appeared to be normal in most respects, their dull yellow color belied that. His hair was coal black and hung to her waist. Her teeth were sharp, jagged things that looked to be razor sharp.  
  
"Demon," gasped Phoebe.  
  
"What did you expect," asked Marie, "Mary Poppins? We never had the opportunity to meet before. When I was banished to the outer realms of the underworld, I didn't think we ever would. Then the Source removed my dishonor and humiliation. He returned me to where I belong."  
  
"So that's what this is about," said Phoebe. "You're out to destroy the Charmed Ones, like all demons."  
  
"I must admit that is a very beneficial side affect," said Marie. "But I actually have no interest in your sisters. I am a female. We have nothing to do with the plans of the leaders."  
  
"So, if you're not after us," said Phoebe, "what am I doing here?"  
  
"I told you," said Marie, picking up the athame, "I want you to suffer. Did you really think you could do whatever you wanted and there would be no repercussions? Everyone must pay for their sins."  
  
"What sins?" asked Phoebe. "What is it you think I've done?"  
  
"You're a murderer," said Marie. "Did you honestly think you could just kill whomever you wished? Did you think no one would care?"  
  
"Murderer?" questioned Phoebe. "I haven't murdered anyone. If you're talking about the demons my sisters and I have vanquished, they were trying to kill us. That's not murder. It's self-defense."  
  
"Not all of them were," said Marie. "He loved you. He would have done anything for you. He made you queen of the underworld. And how did you repay him? With betrayal and murder."  
  
"Cole?" questioned Phoebe. "Is that what this is all about? You want to avenge Cole? Cole was evil. He tried to murder my sisters. I had to vanquish him to protect them."  
  
"So you claim," said Marie. "But we both know the truth. You murdered him in cold blood. And now you're going to pay for that murder."  
  
"Listen," said Phoebe. "I understand how you might still feel loyalty to your master, but . . ."  
  
"Master?" questioned Marie. "You still don't understand. No demon has such loyalty for a dead master. He wasn't my master. Oh, no. We had a much closer bond than that. One you couldn't possibly understand. He wasn't my master."  
  
Marie paused for a moment and looked directly at Phoebe.  
  
"Belthazor was my son." 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"Your son?" questioned Phoebe.  
  
"Yes," said Marie, "my son. Surely you knew he was only half demon. It was common knowledge."  
  
"Yes, I knew," said Phoebe.  
  
"He was a great demon," said Marie. "Very powerful. There were few who could stand against him. Then he met you. You corrupted him. I warned him not to become involved with a human.  
  
"But he wouldn't listen to me. When he destroyed the Triad, I was made to pay for his crime. I was banished by the Source to the outer realms where the dishonored and disgraced go. Vanquishing was too good for me.  
  
"Even among the outcasts I was an outcast. The mother of the demon who betrayed the Source and joined the Charmed Ones. Because of the love you instilled in him. Because of the corruption you brought to him.  
  
"But you and your sisters vanquished the Source and Belthazor took his place. After that, I was no longer dishonored. I was the mother of the Source. I couldn't be allowed to live in disgrace. Then you turned on him. Rejected the love he offered you. Rejected what you had turned him into. But that wasn't enough for you. You had to destroy him."  
  
"There was no other choice," said Phoebe. "Like I said, he tried to kill my sisters. I had to vanquish him to protect them."  
  
"No, you didn't," Marie spat out. "You could have joined him. You could have ruled the underworld with him. If you had joined him there would have been no need to harm your sisters."  
  
"I couldn't do that," said Phoebe. "I'm a Charmed One. My place is to fight evil, not join it. When Cole became the Source, he became evil again. The Cole Turner I fell in love with no longer existed. He became just another demon."  
  
"He was my son," shouted Marie. "He was far more than just another demon. You corrupted him and then you turned your back on him. If not for you, he would never have turned his back on his destiny."  
  
"And we would have vanquished him earlier," said Phoebe. "He was originally sent to kill us. We were ready to vanquish him."  
  
"Then you should have done it," said Marie. "At least then he would have died in combat. But you had to twist him. Change him from what he was born as. And then you stabbed him in the back."  
  
"I know how you feel," said Phoebe. "I lost a child too, remember? A child I didn't even get the chance to know. But this won't change anything. It won't bring Cole back. It won't solve anything."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" asked Marie. "I know I can't bring him back. Nothing can do that. But it will give me satisfaction. Satisfaction to know that before you die, I will make you suffer as you made him suffer. As you've made me suffer.  
  
"Do you think I'm interested in justice for my son? I care nothing for justice. Justice is a human concept. I want vengeance. I want to know that you have suffered as no human has ever suffered.  
  
"This has nothing to do with the battle between good and evil. It doesn't even have anything to do with the Charmed Ones. It has to do with you. The woman who murdered my son. The woman who is going to pay for that murder. Pay dearly."  
  
Even through the anger and hatred in Marie's eyes, Phoebe could see the pain. The pain of a mother loosing her child. Phoebe had never believed a demon could feel that way. Even about one of their offspring.  
  
But Marie had lived as a human for a long time. Maybe that had helped to instill in her some of the same maternal instincts as a human mother. And also the feelings to protect; or avenge; the child as any human mother would. Feelings that Phoebe would now experience the results of first hand. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
"I think this is the part where I'm supposed to say this isn't going to hurt a bit," said Marie, as she moved toward Phoebe. "But that would be a lie. This is going to be extremely painful."  
  
"I don't think so," said a man standing at the entrance to the cavern. "Did you really believe you could capture a Charmed One and bring her to the underworld and keep it a secret?"  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Marie.  
  
"Peter?" questioned Phoebe.  
  
"Who I am is not important," said Peter Coleson. "The fact that I am a male is. You're a female. It is not your place to exact vengeance unless told to do so by your master."  
  
"She murdered my son," said Marie. "I have the right of vengeance as any mother."  
  
"That is a human concept," said Peter. "But she is a Charmed One. It's her job to vanquish demons. You should understand that."  
  
"Peter," said Phoebe," she's referring to Cole. She's his mother."  
  
"His mother?" questioned Peter. "I see. It changes nothing. Her place is not to take vengeance. That would fall to the oldest living male of Belthazors' family."  
  
"His father was human," said Marie. "He died many years ago."  
  
"It is still not your place," said Peter. "You will not harm her."  
  
"No," screamed Marie. "She murdered my son. She will pay for that."  
  
She turned on Phoebe and raised the athame. She wouldn't be able to torture Phoebe as she had planned. But Phoebe could still die for what she had done to Cole. Before Marie could strike with the athame, Peter raised his hand. The demoness was cast across the cavern by Peter's telekinetic power. He moved up and stood between Phoebe and Marie. Marie stood up and brandished the dagger at Peter.  
  
"Are you such a fool that you would challenge the word of a male?" demanded Peter.  
  
"I will have my revenge," said Marie. "Belthazor's father is dead. He cannot seek vengeance for the murder."  
  
"In which case," said Peter, "the claim falls to the eldest son. Or in this case, the only son."  
  
"Son?" questioned Marie. "Son?"  
  
"Yes, grandmother," said Peter. "Belthazor was my father."  
  
"You're my grandson?" questioned Marie. "How can you protect her? Protect the woman who murdered your father?"  
  
"She vanquished a demon," said Peter. "That is what she does. It wasn't murder. She was protecting herself and her sisters."  
  
"She is a Charmed One," said Marie.  
  
"Yes," said Peter, beginning to untie Phoebe. "And it is not your place to dictate what is to be done with her. You're a female. It is not your decision. It's mine."  
  
"No," screamed Marie. "I will have my revenge."  
  
Suddenly Peter changed form. Belthazor faced Marie, towering over the demoness. Anger flashed in his eyes.  
  
"You will submit to my decision," snapped Belthazor. "I am not only the son of Belthazor. I am the son of the Source. You are nothing but a female. You will not challenge my authority again. You may be my grandmother, but you are only a female. If you challenge my word again, I will vanquish you where you stand."  
  
Marie suddenly became subservient. She bowed in front of Belthazor, letting the athame fall to the floor.  
  
"Forgive me," she cried. "The pain of loosing my son has clouded my judgment."  
  
Peter returned to his human form and picked up the athame.  
  
"Remember my words," he said to her. "Phoebe is under my protection. If you try anything like this again, I promise you will regret it."  
  
He walked over and took Phoebe's hand.  
  
"Ready to go home?" he asked.  
  
"Y . . . yes," stammered Phoebe.  
  
Peter smiled and then shimmered both of them out of the cavern. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
"I don't understand," said Phoebe as they shimmered into the manor. "Why did she just suddenly change like that?"  
  
"Centuries of conditioning are hard to overcome," said Peter. "In my demon form, she reverted to that conditioning. Female demons really don't hold a place of significance in the underworld. With a few exceptions."  
  
"Phoebe?" questioned Piper, coming down the stairs. "Leo, Paige, Phoebe's home."  
  
Leo and Paige came out of the kitchen. They both looked delighted to see Phoebe. All three hugged her close as if they hadn't seen her in a very long time.  
  
"Hi Peter," said Piper. "I didn't expect to see you here again."  
  
"Hi Piper, Paige," said Peter. "Hello Leo."  
  
"Where have you been?" Piper demanded of Phoebe. "When you didn't come home, we got concerned."  
  
"And then I couldn't sense you," said Leo. "We got worried."  
  
"I took a little trip," said Phoebe.  
  
"A trip?" questioned Paige.  
  
"Yeah," said Phoebe. "I met the mother-in-law from hell. Literally."  
  
* * *  
  
"I guess we're lucky Peter was there," said Piper. "We had no idea where you were at."  
  
"How did you know she was there?" asked Leo.  
  
"Like I told my grandmother," said Peter, "you don't just capture a Charmed One and take her to the underworld without it getting around. Actually, one of the more powerful demons told me she was there. I don't know why he told me but I'm glad he did."  
  
"A demon told you?" questioned Paige.  
  
"Yes," said Peter. "I'm not sure if you know about him. He spends most of his time in the underworld. His name is Malevant."  
  
Everyone looked at each other at the mention of Malevants' name.  
  
"You know him?" asked Peter.  
  
"Yeah, sort of," said Piper. "We've, uh, met before."  
  
"I thought you weren't welcome in the underworld?" Paige asked Peter.  
  
"When your father becomes the Source of all Evil," said Peter, "you'd be surprised how many upper level demons suddenly become your best friend."  
  
"I can imagine," said Phoebe. "But Cole isn't the Source anymore."  
  
"And there's no single ruler anymore, either," said Peter. "Some of the demonic leaders seem to overlook the fact that I'm mostly human. Others would just as soon see me dead.  
  
"Malevant is one of the former. Although considering his reputation, I don't really know why. All I know is that he accepts me. And most of the others won't mess with me for fear of angering him."  
  
"Malevant has his own reasons for everything he does," said Leo. "Who knows why he's taken a liking to you."  
  
"So, do we have to worry about grandma coming after Phoebe again?" asked Piper.  
  
"I don't think so," said Peter. "As I explained to Phoebe, she's a female. They pretty much just do as they're told by males. Besides, I'll spend some time with her. Maybe that will help take the edge off of loosing my father."  
  
"I hope so," said Phoebe. "I might not be so lucky next time."  
  
"I need to get going," said Peter. "Cherise is waiting for me."  
  
"Cherise?" questioned Piper. "A girlfriend?"  
  
"Fiancé, actually," said Peter, smiling. "I'll make sure you all get an invitation to the wedding."  
  
"What happened to not getting involved?" asked Paige.  
  
"I decided I didn't have to be my father," said Peter. "I'll be there for my children. To explain to them and help them if they should be different."  
  
"Good for you," said Phoebe. "You're going to make a great father."  
  
"I hope so," said Peter. "At least I know what not to do."  
  
He hugged the sisters and shook hands with Leo, and then shimmered out of the manor. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get you a birthday present," Phoebe said to Paige.  
  
"Having you home safe and sound is a good enough present for me," said Paige, hugging Phoebe. "That' better than anything you could have gotten me."  
  
"Peter seemed happy," said Piper. "I wonder if he's told his fiancé what he is?"  
  
"I'm sure he has," said Leo. "That's not something he could keep secret for very long."  
  
"No, it's not," said Phoebe. "And it's a good thing Michael told him I was there. I get the shivers just thinking about what Marie was going to do with that athame."  
  
"Remind me to thank Michael the next time he comes by," said Piper.  
  
"Well?" Phoebe said to Piper.  
  
"Well what?" asked Piper.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say 'I told you so'?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No, I'm not," said Piper. "You were right, too. Not everyone we meet is a demon. And from the sounds of it, there was no reason to suspect that she was. Besides, I think you've been through enough already."  
  
"Still," said Paige, "you should be more careful in the future. Especially when you meet someone who appears to look as much like mom as you said she did."  
  
"You're right," said Phoebe. "I guess no one would look that much like her."  
  
"But I can understand how you must have felt," said Paige. "I guess it would kind of be like what I think I'd feel if I saw someone who looked like my adoptive mother."  
  
"The important thing," said Piper, "is that Phoebe is home, safe and sound. We all get carried away sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, but I got carried away to the underworld," said Phoebe. "At least when I was queen of the underworld I didn't have to worry about anyone trying to carve me up with a knife."  
  
"Well, you know what they say," said Leo.  
  
"What's that?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"You can't go home again," said Leo, smiling.  
  
"Oh, very funny," said Phoebe as Piper and Paige just started laughing.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
